


ever-aftering so happy

by starksnack



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Steve is asleep, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony wakes Steve up with a kiss.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	ever-aftering so happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> for the prompt - tony wakes up steve from the tank, sleeping beauty-style
> 
> this is not beta read! please be gentle with me
> 
> title from [true love's kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDutMRSmKVE/)

Now that the world is saved and Tony has Extremis running through his veins, he can think about the pod he saw on the Shield helicarrier. It isn’t difficult to sneak on board for a second look, heart in his throat as he disables their security systems and puts the armor on stealth mode. If it was enough to fool Stark Industries’ security, he’s sure Shield will be a cakewalk.

The room is just as dark as Tony remembers, a sterile smell cutting through the air to sting his nostrils. The capsule is glowing green like a centerpiece in the middle of the floor, a treasure to be admired as the man within remains prisoner to the ice that was supposed to be his demise.

“Captain America,” Tony breathes, his breath catching in the cage of his ribs as he stares up at the man in awe. Dad had always spoken highly of him and Tony is starstruck looking up at the hero of all the childhood stories he’d heard. He’d always aspired to be brave and courageous like Cap, it was part of the reason why he had the strength to become Iron Man in the first place after the plane crash.

When friends turned enemies like Whitney Stane and Gene Khan cut him down, he drew upon his own inner drive and the motivating voice of Cap in his head to get back up and keep fighting. Because it was the right thing to do and if there was anything that Cap taught him, it was that being a good man was worth more than anything else.

Stepping up to the panel, Tony looks down at all the buttons. He’s a genius he should be able to figure it out. Cap is in the ice, trapped in suspended animation… Tony taps his chin deep in thought as he puzzles over the level readings on the screen. Maybe if he figured out a way to defrost him? He’d be unconscious until his blood flow got going, but surely the super-soldier serum would take care of the rest.

At this point, it seems like his best bet. If he leaves it up to Shield, Cap will probably be here for another seventy years and Tony wants to get to know him before his hair is graying.

Looking up at his childhood hero, Tony takes a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.”

Pushing a lever, Tony holds his breath, biting his lip hard enough to draw the metallic taste of blood into his mouth. Brain clouded with anticipation, Tony watches the ice in the capsule melt away in rivulets, draining through the bottom of the pod and out with a series of loud drops.

It’s a slow enough process that Tony eventually gets bored, considering a video call with Pepper and Rhodey to show them what he’s up to. He resists the temptation though, he doesn’t want the communication to get intercepted by Fury. Also, Pepper is probably out testing out the Rescue armor and the last time Tony had disturbed her, he’d had to listen to her fly headfirst through an office building. Shaking that thought off he focuses on the ice melting faster before his eyes. Tony leans his elbow against the panel, hand in his chin as he waits.

Objectively Captain America is handsome. Even Tony can’t deny that maybe he’s thought about him in a not so decent way. But honestly, who hasn’t. He’s eighteen and the age difference is only five or six years or something. Give or take seventy if Cap’s ice nap counts, which Tony likes to say it doesn’t. Tony shoves that thought back to the deep recesses of his mind to examine later when he’s not on the brink of waking up America’s sweetheart from suspended animation.

Slowly but surely the water drains away until Cap slides down the glass to slump against the pod, neck resting on his chest. Though his skin holds a slightly blue pallor, his shoulders are rising and falling faintly with his breath, and Tony sighs in relief. Today isn’t the day he kills a national icon. He needs to give himself a pat on the back when he gets back to the armory.

The capsule opens with a hiss and Tony steps closer with bated breath. He should probably call someone in here to help get Cap warm but as he takes his pulse and checks that his breathing is unobstructed, he decides to maybe stew in his victory for a little while longer. He deserves it for figuring this out when Steve’s top scientists couldn’t.

Tony looks up at him, all adorable and alive, and leans forward pressing their lips together. The kiss is fairly short, just barely a brush. Cap’s lips are blue and frigid to the touch but soft despite not getting chapstick for seventy years.

When Tony leans back to look down at him adoringly, he’s surprised when he hears a mumble, then a snuffling sound as Cap’s nose wrinkles before his eyes squeeze shut. Tony is not prepared to be met with the most arresting blue eyes he’s ever seen in his entire life. Then Steve is jerking up and saying something about a bomb and thousands of casualties and Tony is desperately trying to calm him down.

“Hey, you’re safe, you’re safe. The war is over, we won, arguable. Take a deep breath.” Grabbing Cap’s hand from where it’s flailing, Tony sets it on his chest, taking an exaggerated breath in and another out. “Just breathe with me.”

Steve takes a deep, steadying breath, his shoulders slumping as he finally seems to relax looking up at Tony from under his bangs.

“My name is Steve. Well, Captain Steve Rogers but you can call me Steve.” His smile is adorably tentative and Tony’s heart melts. Pepper is going to make fun of him, but it gives him butterflies to be on the receiving end of such a beautiful smile.

“I’m Tony Stark.”


End file.
